Facial treatment devices are well known and have been in widespread use for many years. For example, a facial sauna is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,483 of Kusunoki. As disclosed a facial sauna device for face treatment with hot steam and beauty liquid nutritious to skin which comprises a nozzle of steam generating means and a hood having an opening receiving a user's face and arranged to surround the nozzle. The hood is provided with a spherical concave surface partly on its inner surface so that the steam is sprayed out of the nozzle toward the face receiving opening. The hood is detachably mounted to a saucer-shaped receptacle provided on an upper part thereof to the steam generating means. The device also includes a breathing duct of a horn shape detachably mounted to a duct receiving means provided in the hood and communicating the duct with external air. The hood preferably comprises a fixed hood member detachably mounted to the saucer-shaped receptacle and a movable hood member rotatably mounted to the fixed member.
A more recent U.S. patent of Carminucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,693 that discloses a Moist Heat In Vapor Form Health And Beauty Therapeutic System. The patent discloses a therapeutic system comprising a generator for generating moist heat in vapor form. The generator comprises a housing having a vapor chamber and a fluid reservoir. The fluid reservoir receives a fluid to be vaporized. The housing further contains a heater for heating the fluid received in the fluid reservoir in a first controlled manner to produce the moist heat in vapor form wherein the moist heat in vapor form produced is contained in the vapor chamber. An interface remote from the generator interfaces the moist heat in vapor form with a desired treatment area. A delivery mechanism connected between the generator and the interface delivers the moist heat in vapor form from the generator to the interface in a second controlled manner. Lastly, a controller connected with the generator and the delivery mechanism controls the heating of the fluid received in the fluid reservoir in the first controlled manner and further controls the delivery of moist heat in vapor form to the treatment area in the second manner. The generator further provides for the inclusion of a treatment additive to the moist heat in vapor form.
Finally, a Facial Treatment Device is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,908 of Shimizu. The Shimizu patent discloses a facial treatment device which can repeat warming and cooling of the face of a person while massages are given to the face at the same time whereby the beauty effects such as the facial treatment and body slimming can be mutually and efficiently obtained. A Peltier element is placed adjacent to a probe having a high thermal conductivity which can abut the face of a person to be treated. Then the current is supplied by a DC power supply to the Peltier element and the direction of the current can be switched between the forward and backward directions by a selector switch. Thereby the cooling and warming of the probe 11 is repeated. At the same time a motor 15 having an eccentric weight 17 is attached thereto and is driven whereby the probe is vibrated.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved water treatment device in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need for and potential commercial market for such devices because they facilitate treating the face and neck of an individual with multiple fine streams of pressurized and heated water. Further, the devices are of rugged construction, durable, essentially maintenance free and can be manufactured and sold at a relatively low cost.